You're Driving Me Insane
by henjien
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend and not knowing the right words to tell them is the hardest thing. A drunken night when Ichigo let it all out...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…**

**You're Driving Me Insane**

Rukia did not like what's going on with them. Her best friend Ichigo Kurosaki has been ignoring her these past few days. And when their friends invited them on a night out in one of the clubs in Karakura Town, Rukia thought that these will be the best opportunity to talk to him. But her plan was shattered when Ichigo drown himself with alcohol instantly after they set footing at the club. Rukia can't even count how many shots of vodka he'd been drinking. Even after she dances with Renji, Ichigo hadn't move from the dime lighted part of the club.

"What's wrong with him?" Rukia mentally asked herself. She was getting worried. She knows that something is bothering him but she can't figure out what's wrong or what she had done wrong? "Damn, idiot I can't just watch him like this. I think we better head home." Rukia mentally talk to herself again. As she, approach Ichigo she can't help but wring as she saw her best friends drunken state. He was almost asleep and reeks of alcohol.

"Ichigo, Ichigo…" She said, gently shaking him. He did not budge; his head was now hanging on the other side. Rukia is starting to really get worried about him, with furrowed brows she shake him again, a little stronger this time. Ichigo moaned and slowly open his eyes. All he could see was a blur of black hair. He bitterly chuckle. He like black haired girls, with porcelain white skin and violet eyes. He likes them a lot.

"Ichigo, are you alright, can you stand up?" He heard a voice, that low yet feminine voice. He likes that too, especially when it voices his name.

"I'm fine, I can still drink more." He said taking another glass of vodka but was stop half way by Rukia.

"No, we are heading home Ichigo. You had enough for the night." Rukia firmly said taking all the alcoholic drinks away from Ichigo. Ichigo tried to protest but was too drunk to even utter one. Rukia can't help but sigh.

"You wait here, Ichigo ok. I'll tell the others that we are leaving. Don't attempt to stand up." She ruffled his hair as she hurry to find her friends. Ichigo closed his eyes. "I like those hands too, petting my hair."

….

"Are you sure you're alright with that big drunken oaf?" Renji worriedly asked as they settle Ichigo inside the taxi.

"I'm fine Renji besides Ichigo's apartment has an elevator. All I need to do was drag him in there." She playfully said. Her eyes soften as she glances at Ichigo who was sitting in the taxi with his long legs spread out in the passengers sit while his head was stretch at the back, slightly snoring.

"If you say so, call me if anything happens." He said. Rukia say good night to him and get in the taxi. She gives the address to the taxi driver and they move out. Rukia look up at Ichigo who was now asleep. She fix his disarrange collar. To her surprise Ichigo moved and nuzzle himself to her neck then lean his head to her shoulder. Rukia can feel her cheeks heating up. What if the driver sees them and gets the wrong idea? Rukia sigh for the third time. "This is not really the time to be thinking like that." She mentally slaps herself. She pet Ichigo's hair again making sure, he was comfortable.

….

When they arrived at Ichigo's apartment it was raining. Rukia half drag Ichigo to the elevator.

"Seriously, Ichigo this is tiring." She whined trying her best to not let them fall. He was too tall and too heavy for her but its fine she doesn't mind.

"Then leave me here." Ichigo resentfully said.

"What? That's all you're going to say after all my effort of bringing you home safe?" She huffed. She was getting frustrated, tired and uncertain.

"You should have just leaved me. I don't really care." He said surrendering all hopes. He then untangles himself from her as the elevator open. He zigzags his way to his room. She followed him making sure that she will catch him if he falls.

"What is wrong with you Ichigo." Rukia asked eyeing every move Ichigo made.

"You don't want to know."He fumbles for his keys but the damn key won't get it. His vision is not helping either. Rukia sigh again, this guy is hopeless.

"Let me do that for you, idiot." She grabs the key from him and makes his way in front of him. This way Ichigo can see her creamy neck as she bend her neck to the door knob. Maybe it was the effect of alcohol, he also bend down and kiss her neck. Breathing her sent. Rukia stiffen, Ichigo is really acting weird around her.

"Ichigo, what are you doing? She said getting nervous. Ichigo is still giving her neck butterfly kisses.

"Rukia, why are you driving me insane?" He agonizingly asked, as his arms encircled her waist.

"Wha…what are you talking about Ichigo." She tried to untangle his arms but it just tightens around her.

"If only I can tell you what I'm feeling inside. The hardest thing about this is I just might ruin what we have. I don't want to lose what we got." Ichigo said embracing Rukia protectively from behind.

"Ichigo, I don't understand" Rukia whispered. She don't know what's happening or what he's talking about but she suddenly felt like something painful is stabbing her chest like as if she can feel Ichigo's pain.

"Best friends for years, closer than you can imagine. I don't know just when it happened. Losing sleep thinking of you, I'm thinking how it feels to see you dancing around with the wrong guy. I wish I could take his place." He passionately said. Feeling her body, her scent, her everything. "How can I live without this feeling?" He painfully thought. "Don't leave me, Rukia."

"Damn, it Ichigo I don't understand you. I'm not leaving you alright, why will I do that? Can you just tell me what's wrong? I don't want to see you like this!" She said her voice a little shaky.

"It's alright. You don't have to know. It'll just make us both suffer." He said releasing Rukia and opening his door. Rukia followed him inside; he was about to head inside his bedroom when Rukia hold his arm.

"I demand you tell me what's bothering you Ichigo. We can't go on like this." She said starring at Ichigo with determination.

"I wish, I could but I'll just ruin everything." He said. "Now, just shrug it off.

"NO! Tell me Ichigo stop being a coward. What best friends are for? She said pulling Ichigo so that he was facing her. Rukia was surprise to see fire in Ichigo's eyes. He was angry.

"That's the fucking reason why I can't tell you." He yells getting closer to her; she involuntarily steps backward until she hits the wall. She stared at his eyes holding so many emotions.

"I don't want you to never look at me the same. Damn it, Rukia why do I have to fall in love with you!" he said hugging Rukia tightly. "All I want is you. Why do I have to fall in love with you? Can't you see this is killing me? Don't be mad at me, don't change, look at me the same Rukia." He plead, he just want to take that all out. This feeling has been killing him. He wanted to shout to the world that he loved her but was too afraid to ruin their friendship. But it's now or nothing. "I love you so much Rukia." The last thing he say before driffting off to oblivion. Rukia caught him and drag the heavy oaf to his bed. Rukia sigh, taking the other side of the bed while petting Ichigo's bright hair. A smile or should I say a chuckle escape her lips.

"You just beat me Ichigo and save me from embarrassment.I should have said the same thing to you, when I got a chance like this." She said kissing Ichigo's forehead.

"I love you too, drunken strawberry."

**Thank You for Reading…**

I gonna figure out out a way to tell you I'm going crazy without you


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…  
Thank you for all your reviews…")**

You're Driving Me Insane

Ichigo groaned his head was killing him. Hang over sucks big time. He groaned but stop halfway when he realize that he was not alone in bed. The first thing he saw was legs, soft, creamy white legs!

"Holy shit!" He mentally cursed. He was afraid to move, make any sounds and wake up the unknown persona in his bed. "B-but wait this smell, and that dress it's Rukia! Why the hell is she in my bed?" He asked himself. Then his eyes widen, the pain in his head was forgotten, sleep was forgotten and ultimate shock knocks his brain when he remembered everything last night.

"I fucking confess last night! Oh, shit, shit, shit! This is not good, this is not good! She'll hate me, reject me and worst leave me! What should I do? Damn, fuck…" And series of curses run through Ichigo's mind. He was in panic but remain still. He was so afraid that he might wake up Rukia in her uncomfortable position above his head; she must have been leaning on the headboard and had fallen asleep. The last thing he wants today is awkward confrontation.

"I can just pretend that I don't remember right? She'll think I was just too drunk, and then maybe I can also observe her reaction towards me about my confession. Brilliant, idea Ichigo. It's not that you chicken out; you just don't want to shock her. Yeah, I just don't want to shock her." He mentally laughs for his own brilliant idea. At least this way he can hide from his own stupidity. He then slowly got up, the pain in his head was now back in full force but he didn't leave right away. He makes sure that Rukia was in a comfortable position in his bed before going to the kitchen and look for some aspirin.

After taking some medicine he went to the bathroom and washes his face. He then looks at the mirror and mentally talks to himself again.

"You screwed up; you fucked up big time Kurosaki Ichigo." He said, diving his wet finger through his hair. "What should I do? How should I act?" He asked himself again getting more frustrated. He has this nastiest scowl right now. "But what if she likes me back? She feels the same? Oh, men that would be really good, we can cuddle up in bed for the rest of the day." The positive side of his brain was now at last reasoning out, a smirk immerges from his handsome face.

"But what if she doesn't? Oh, fuck that would be really bad, right? Ugh, get a grip of yourself Ichigo that's not the fucking point here. Your friendship with her is at stake, in jeopardy. Damn, I might lose her." More doubts were flooding in Ichigo's mind. He was really confused and afraid he was about to punch the mirror when the doorbell rang.

"Who in their right mind would fucking visit someone this early in the morning." Ichigo groaned as he made his way to the main door of his apartment. When he opens the door he saw Orihime Inoue standing and smiling before him. Her smile faded and she had taken a step back when she saw the scowl in Ichigo's face, in Orihime's point of view he looks so intimidating.

"Um, Hello and good morning Kurosaki-kun!"She said in her sweet and cheery voice, a little bit shaky but she's always persistent when it comes to Ichigo.

"Do I look like I'm having a good morning?" He mentally retort. "Yeah, is there anything you want Inoue-san?" He asked forgetting manners like inviting the guest first inside.

"I-I wa-s just wondering i-f your fee-ling fine. Renji-kun told me that you went home early becau-se…"

"Ichigo." Rukia's sleepy voice interrupted Orihime and caught Ichigo's undivided attention. There in front of him stood Rukia in her sleepy form wearing only his favorite "Nice Vibe" shirt. Ichigo can't help but gulp his own saliva.

"Ichigo who's there? I borrow your shirt berry my dress is uncomfortable." She said as she walks closer to him as she rubs her eyes. When she was close to the door she saw Orihime. "Oh, Inoue it's you come inside why are you just standing out there?" He gave Ichigo a glare for being rude. Ichigo just sigh and walk away from the door so that Orihime can enter.

"It's ok, Kuchiki-san." Orihime said politely with a smile as she follows Ichigo and Rukia. She eyed Rukia from head to toe and felt jealous. You can't blame her; Rukia was after all wearing her crush "Kurosaki-kun's" favorite shirt.

"I'm sorry Inoue-san. Ichigo gets grumpy and rude early in the morning. He's not a morning type of person plus the hangover. Look at him he looks so horrible." She playfully said. Earning a disapproving groan from Ichigo and a compel chuckle from Orhime.

"How's your hang over Ichigo? Rukia asked eyeing the handsome man who lazily collapsed on the sofa.

"My head is killing me…" He said as he rubs his temple. Orihime look at him worriedly.

"I thought so from the amount of vodka you drank last night I wouldn't wonder why. I'll make you some tea, stay here with Inoue." She said as she excuses herself. When Rukia was in the kitchen to Ichigo's dismay, Orihime awkwardly starts a conversation. He's not in a mood for chitchat right now.

"Are you ok Kurosaki-kun? I have something in here that might help you." He heard shuffling in Orihime's bag and saw something like medicines and other weird paraphernalia on the table in front of him.

"You just have to put this in your forehead Kurosaki-kun; it'll make your head feel better." Orihime cheerfully said as she excitedly unwrap what looks like a cold packs for flu to him.

"Thanks for bringing all those stuffs Inoue but I'm good with Rukia's tea. I'm accustomed to her tea whenever I'm sick and it works wonders on me." He said with a ghost smile that didn't slip in Orihime's unbroken attention to Ichigo. She felt her heart sink but she wants to push her luck.

"At least try one Kurosaki-kun!" She impels. Ichigo tries to surpress a groan when Orihime stands up and put the thing in his forehead. Rukia who saw the scene sigh for Ichigo. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable, irritated and in a great pain. Before Ichigo to something harsh and not appropriate for a man, she made her present known.

"Ichigo, here's your tea." She said placing a large black tumbler with words "BIG BOSS" printed on it. It was Ichigo's favorite glass for any of his drinks at home.

"Ah, at last." He said, relief washes through him as he got up from his position on the sofa and reach for the tumbler. The thing that Orihime placed on his forehead fell down and now lay forgotten on the sofa. Rukia who saw the sad reaction on Orihime's face, sigh and picked the thing up and placed it back on Ichigo's forehead, who was now smelling the tea.

"Did you bring all of this Inoue-san?" Rukia asked eyeing the things on the glass table.

"Hai, Kuchiki-san! I thought that Kurosaki-kun will need it. Renji-kun told me that Kurosaki-kun got so drunk last night so I thought he'll have a bad hangover so I-I- was wo-r-ried…" Orihime started to stutter but Rukia got it.

"Thank you Inoue-san." She said glaring at Ichigo intently. She was sitting opposite to the two orange heads. Ichigo who was busy drinking and savoring the nice feeling of the tea look at Rukia's cold glare and understand.

"Uh, yeah, Thanks Inoue-san." He said making Orihime smile in delight.

"You're always welcome Kurosaki-kun." She said over joyed. "So, are you always in here Kuchiki-san?" She asked making Rukia uncomfortable. She was after all a private type of person and it's not that she's hiding something between her and Ichigo.

"No." Ichigo casually answer for her. The spark of hope in Orihime's eyes was not hard to miss. "Because I always stay in her apartment. She has everything I need in there." He said chuckling as he saw one of the famous Kuchiki glare on him.

"Yeah, he's the remarkable free loader in town." Rukia retort.

"No, that would be Renji because I at least bought groceries for you." He said challenging Rukia's glare with his own passionate amber eyes.

"Oh, really? All you purchase was for your own favorite food. You demand to cook food, you take a shower in my bathroom, and you use my shampoo and my soap which is really disgusting." She said ignoring everything around them.

"Hey, what's so disgusting about me?" Ichigo asked scowling at Rukia who was now smirking at him. Rukia was about to bite back when they heard a ring from Orihime's phone. They forgot she was even there. Rukia honestly don't like to ignore Orihime or make her jealous or worst hurt her. She value her friends especially Ichigo. That's why she was very careful not to cause anything that could ruin it. Rukia knows too damn well that Orihime likes Ichigo, no love Ichigo but she won't help her or do anything stupid that will make the three of them unhappy especially now that she knows Ichigo loves her more than friends.

"Hello, Tatsuki-chan? Yeah? Oh, I'm not. I see, I'm coming right away." She said and places her phone back in her bag. She looks at Rukia and then to Ichigo who was now done with his tea and lazily lean on the sofa with his head bend back. "I think I should head out, I have business with Tatsuki-chan. I'll see you guys later. Take care of yourself Kurosaki-kun." She said smiling at him.

"You should have breakfast with us first Inoue-san." Rukia said.

"No, it's ok and thank you Kuchiki-san. I think Kurosaki-kun needs some rest." She stands up and Ichigo gave her a nod. Rukia attend her to the door. When she comes back he was still lazily spread on the sofa.

"Ichigo, if you're still sleepy get back to bed. It's more comfortable in there." She assumed. Ichigo push his head up to look at Rukia and fuzzily smile at her. He patted the space next to him for Rukia to sit down. She obliges and sits down with him. To her surprise Ichigo snake his left arm around her then kiss her hair and lay comfortably in her lap.

"I never thought that hang over can make you all mushy and soft." She said smiling as she gently plays with his orange locks. Ichigo moaned her hand felt amazing. It lulls him to sleep.

"Cut me some slack, I'm sick." He lazily retort. His mind was hazy; Rukia's hand is making its magic in his system.

"But that doesn't mean you can harass me." She said massaging Ichigo's eye brows to relax his face.

"It's not harassment. It's my way of showing affection." He said almost in a whisper. Sleep was pulling him out of reality. Rukia stare at him for a while and smile.

"It's new to me, you know? I know that you're a softie when it comes to me but are you certain that it's ok for us to become more than what we are?" She asked but earned no response from Ichigo. He was now slightly snoring with his face relax and happy. She ruffle his hair, smirking.

"Don't ever think that you can always escape from confrontation Strawberry because there's no way in hell that I'll let you go after your not so awesome confession!" She said chuckling as she brushed her cute nose on Ichigo's nose. Ichigo didn't have any idea what he was missing.

**Thanks for Reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
Thank you for all your reviews and I apologized for late updates.**

You're Driving Me Insane

Rukia has already taken her shower after doing some chores and watching TV. She borrowed clothes from Ichigo which was really big on her. Ichigo's shirt often slips off her shoulders showing her cream white skin and it was starting to piss her off. She's looking something to cook for lunch but it appears that Ichigo was out of stocks. He after all often eats in her apartment. She heard a manly yawn from the living room; the carrot-top is awake.

"Rukia!" He shouts in his half awake voice. Rukia adjust the towel wrap on her hair and made her way to the living room.

"Stop whining like a pig Ichigo. Are you feeling well? If you are take a shower while I go to the grocery store. You don't have any good food in the ref." She said pointing the refrigerator in the kitchen.

"I'm fine now, thanks midget and wait for me I'll go with you." He said getting up from the sofa. After stretching his stiff body, he walks his way to the bathroom. "I'll be the answer of all the people's questions." Ichigo said smirking as he stops halfway to the bathroom. Rukia frowns at him confuse.

"What would they asked, hell why would they even bothered to asked a question?" Rukia questioned glaring at the orange head man. On the other hand Ichigo stared at her from head to toe. Rukia immediately understand what he was saying and blush furiously. "You pervert they won't think like that!" She said throwing the towel on her head to Ichigo. He just laughs at her as he continues his way to the bathroom.

"Oh, by the way Ichigo we have important things to talk about so you better hurry in there." She shouts, Ichigo almost stumble inside the bathroom.

"Oh, shit!" He cursed.

1 hour later

After all the banging on the door, loud shouting, exchange of insults and physical abuse on Ichigo. The two were now at last walking their way to the grocery store. Ichigo was awkwardly silent with an obvious red tint on his cheeks although he was walking beside Rukia who looks like a gangster; he was not looking at her. Rukia sigh and stop walking. Ichigo bump on her barely able to dodge and avoid crushing her on the ground.

"What the hell midget, why'd you stop?" He rebukes.

"Shut up, Ichigo. Why are you being a bitch all of a sudden?" She snap challenging Ichigo's glare on her.

"You call me a bitch, bitch!" He retort, receiving a painful kick on his shin. He immediately double up and nurse his painful leg. They heard whispers and laugh from the by passers like them around.

"_Oh, lovers' quarrel, kids now a days."_ The older people said. _"The girl was wearing the guys' clothes so sweet."_ The high school girls giggled. _"Why don't you leave him for me, sexy? My clothes are better on you than him."_ One of the tugs said as the three of them laugh. Rukia for the umpteenth time on that day sigh. These tugs didn't know what they are getting in.

"UUHHGGH?" An angry groan escapes from Ichigo, glaring daggers on the three idiots who dare to fuck with him. "You're saying something?" He asked as his eyes promise a painful death for them. The three knowing that they don't stand a chance run away like a dog whose tail was stuck on their asses.

"It's really a wonder why you take medicine for a course in life."

"What does that have to do with this?" He asked still pissed. "It's also a big wonder to me why you take arts for a course in college knowing that you draw like a kindergarten." Trying desperately not to laugh, but failed miserably. Rukia's nose almost flared.

Inside the grocery store

A tall young man with orange hair and handsome face was holding his bleeding nose, scowling at anybody who dares to look at him. He was beside a girl who was wearing his clothes?

"They must be young lovers living together because of many circumstances and people against their love. They decided to elope together, live a new life here and in the end LOVE CONQUERS ALL. Kyaaaah!" The cashier giggles over her own dramatic imagination.

Ichigo was staring daggers at Rukia's back as he tries to intimidate the short girl to apologize to him. She ignores his efforts as she confidently walks where the baskets for groceries are placed.

"Hold this Ichigo. You should carry the groceries." She sharply said. Ichigo's scowl deepens.

"Ma-nus-sti-hurt." He complains earning a sharp pissed glare from Rukia. Ichigo almost step back when Rukia raise her hand. He thought he would get another hard punch but it did not come instead her hand gently remove his hand pressing on his nose and examine it. She orders him to sit down on the small bench beside the counter which he obeys without a word. Rukia disappear for a while and come back paying her item.

"Let me see strawberry." She said tilting Ichigo's head that was having difficulties holding his blush. Rukia opened the package of cottons and wipe some blood out of his nose then press the clean one's gently inside his bleeding nose.

"Ouch, that hurts midget." He grumbles.

"I know, try not to drop those ok. We'll take care of it properly at home." She said putting the cottons in her pockets.

"I look ridiculous with this on my nose." Ichigo complains pointing the cottons in his nose. Rukia can't stop but roll her eyeballs.

"It's temporary dumbass. Now, listen I'm starving and if you don't stop whining like a brat I'm going to chew your head off!" Rukia said before hitting Ichigo again she decided to start shopping for food. Ichigo grumbling incoherent words followed Rukia with the basket in hand.

They started for instant ramen, common ingredients like vinegar, salt and soy sauce, then cereals. Ichigo receive another swift kick on the shin when he returned the chappy cereals without permission.

"I don't eat disgusting stuff like that." He shouted, attracting other shopper's attention.

"Who said it's for you? And it's not disgusting say that again and you'll not be able to eat for the next few days." Ichigo grunts.

"I'm going to pay that, you know!"

"Why, of course. I'm cooking your food, equivalent exchange."

"Che! Equivalent exchange, my ass! You should do it for a friend without expecting anything in return. That's why I don't want you hanging out with Byakuya too much. He'll put weird stuff in your head." Ichigo said grabbing cans of sodas.

"Show respect to my brother, Ichigo and it's not that I'm expecting something in return. When it comes to you, I need to be vigilant because you'll easily take advantage of my kindness." Rukia said eyeing the chicken meats.

"Kindness? You always hit me! Oh, chicken breasts miss." Ichigo said on the sales girl.

"No, wings and legs." Rukia disagree frowning at Ichigo.

"No, miss breast." Ichigo meets Rukia's eyes.

"Legs!"

"breast!"

"Legs!"

"Breast!" The sales lady sweat drop, she tried to stop the two but they were in their own world. Some of the shoppers stop by and somewhat entertained. The two didn't even notice that they were almost nose to nose to each other.

"Why are you so found of the breast?" Rukia restrain not to shout.

"Maybe because of the fact that you don't have them." Ichigo blunder. The people gasp with their hands on their mouth.

"_UH, oh!"_ one of the by stander said. _"He's gonna get it."_ A stifle "oooaaff" escape from Ichigo as Rukia kick him on the balls. The cottons inside his nose pop out like popcorns. _"Ouch"_ was heard from the crowd.

"You cook your own food because I'm done here. I-M D-O-N-E H-E-R-E! HAPPY MEAL ASSHOLE." Rukia said and walk out of the scene.

"Wait, fuck Rukia I think you broke it." He painfully said clutching his groin as the crowd laugh at him. "What the fuck are you laughing at? Mind your own fucking business!" He shouted, composing his self and grab the basket of groceries then run to the cashier.

"Just wrap this all up and I'll be back to pick it up." He hurriedly gets enough money in his wallet and hand it to the cashier. He then bolt out of the store and look for his raven haired friend on the streets.

"Where is she? Damned, she's so short I can't find her." He thought stretching his neck from right to left, left to right. He then saw the sleeves of his shirt. Rukia's whole figure was block by a man who also walking it's way to the store. He immediately runs to her.

"Wait, Rukia! Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that! Oi, are you listening to me." Grabbing her hand, he made her stop and turn her to him.

"Let go of me Ichigo before I hit homerun again." She warned. Ichigo distance himself a little to protect his precious sons and daughters. He looked at her for a while then grab her hand and walk back to the store in a hurried pace.

"Wait, Ichigo. Hey, what the hell. Stop dragging me around fool!" She shouted at Ichigo who just gave her a loop sided grin. She grimace, and look at him from the back, observing his lanky but muscular figure. She understands why girls go crazy on him. He was handsome.

"I'm going to kick you Ichigo." She warned.

"Do that at home." He just said before entering the store again and get their bags of groceries not letting go of Rukia's hand. Rukia look at their intertwined hand and smile.

"I think I'm getting use too this." She thought.

…...

"At last we are home!" He said collapsing on the sofa. Rukia continue on the kitchen as she prepare for her cooking.

"What do you want to eat Ichigo?" She asked putting the fruits inside the ref.

"Chicken curry." He said. "Make it spicy."Picking up the remote then turning on the TV. Around forty five minutes, after the bickering from the living room to the kitchen. They were now sitting on the dining table.

"Be careful it's hot." She said scooping rice on Ichigo's bowl. Ichigo smelled the curry and it smelled really good. He was now really hungry.

"Itadakimasu." They both said and started eating. Silence engulfs them as they eat.

"Ichigo, what you said to me last night is it true?" She asked seriously as she stared at the carrot top. Ichigo choked on his food. He coughs vigorously then asked for water.

"W-water." He asked between coughs. Rukia immediately pour water on Ichigo's tumbler and gave it to him as she soothes his back.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" She asked worriedly. He raise his two hands, a sign that his fine. "What is wrong with you?" Now a blush was stained on his face.

"Nothing." He can't look at Rukia.

"Ok, now answer my question." She sits opposite to him facing Ichigo and eyeing him intently.

"I-I-I don't k-now, wh-at y-our talk-ing a-bout." He said avoiding eye contact. Rukia stared at him and sigh.

"I see." She said getting up to put her food on the ref. she lost her appetite. Ichigo clench his fist on the table. He was thinking that he doesn't like the awkwardness. He doesn't like where things are going.

"I misinterpret it. I'm sorry for bringing it up." She coldly said. Silence engulfs them and Ichigo hates it.

"Will you leave me?" He asked. "I didn't mean to fall I swear, it just happened." He confesses. He heard Rukia's footsteps to the door. He thought it's over, he just broke their friendship.

"She's probably thinking I'm disgusting." He thought chuckling bitterly. He then felt two smooth arms from the back encircled in his neck.

"What are you thinking strawberry?" She said smiling at him.

"I-I though-t" He stutter.

"You thought I'll leave? Why would I do that if I feel the same?" She said chuckling. Ichigo was still surprise and gaping like a fish that was out of the water. "Ma-ma calms down strawberry, breath in, breathe out..." She said calmly trying not to laugh. Ichigo gently grabbed her hand and pull her to sit in his lap. He kissed the back of her hand, her fingertips, and her palm and put it on his chest.

"You have no idea, how happy you made me today." He softly whispers on her ear. Rukia lovingly smile at him.

"I love you too Strawberry." She giggles leaning her forehead on his chin. Ichigo kiss her forehead and a sparkling smile emerges on his face.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked tilting Rukia's head to look at him. She has the most beautiful eyes and blushing face he had ever seen. He was hypnotized and can't look away. He saw her close her eyes a sign of permission he was waiting. He move closer and closer, feeling her warm breathe and warm body. Rukia grab a handful of Ichigo's shirt as she felt his lips on her. Wonderful sensation shot through them, it was undiscribable, mind-numbing and they both want more.

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The phone continuously rang. Rukia pulled away to say something but Ichigo keeps on chasing her lips. She giggles.

"The…pho-ne… I-chi-go." She said between kisses. Ichigo just moaned and deepen the kiss. The phone keeps on ringing and it started to annoy her. Rukia put both her hands on his cheeks and pinch, squeeze then stretch his cheeks which made him stop, scowl and pout in a breathless way? Rukia giggles again and kiss both his cheeks.

"Go answer the phone Strawberry." She said getting up from his lap.

"Yeah, but later." He retort pulling her back on him. Rukia glared at Ichigo and he sigh in defeat.

"Fine!"He obeyed but not without stealing another kiss from his girlfriend.

"Ichigo!" She was startled earning a laugh from her boyfriend as he made his way to the phone.

"What do you want? I'm in a middle of something very important so this better be important or els…" Ichigo angrily said.

"I don't care Kurosaki." Ishida apathetically said." Don't you dare forget my notes, we have exams tomorrow." Ichigo almost drop the telephone.

"WHAT? EXAMS? You're kidding right?"

"I don't kid Kurosaki." He knew that his friend, rival was a very smart and serious person. Who lives a very boring life…

"Stop criticizing me Kurosaki. Better study your lessons because that's what normal students who have plans in life do. I'm hanging up idiot." And the line was cut making Ichigo's scowl deepen.

"Did he just read my mind and did he just call me an "idiot"? He thought as the line beep down ending their conversation.

"How long are you standing in there idiot? I've heard that you have exams tomorrow and by that look on your face you forgot to study. Finish your food while I get your medical books in your room." Rukia commanded.

"Can we finish first what we've left?" He said grinning, earning the infamous Kuchiki glare from his girlfriend. His face fell and he groaned in defeat walking his way to the kitchen, saying incoherent words about Ishida and exams rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

….

"So explain why I am here?" Tatsuki asked trying hard not to yawn but failed. Who in their right mind would call a person at six in the morning on SUNDAY? They were sitting outside a coffee house.

"Tats, we have something very important to talk about!" Her friend Renji enthusiastically said. A faint smile emerges on her face as she lean on the table supported by her arm. "How come he had so much energy this early in the morning?" She thought.

"Rukia, isn't it?" She asked. A goofy smile crop up on his face. If she was not sluggish, she would believe she saw him blush.

"Yeah, I was worried. She was with Kurosaki last night." He honestly said with very serious eyes. She'll never get tired of looking at his face and his awesome tattoos. He may look idiotic sometimes but when it comes to Rukia and his studies in criminology, he'll have this serious, strong-minded character.

"Why? She's always with Ichigo." Rukia was always seen with Ichigo even if Renji was her childhood friend. The two just match in a single click despite the fact that they bicker a lot.

"No, I think there's something wrong with Ichigo. He was always drunk and …

"You're afraid he'll do something to her?" She asked with grin. She saw his eyes widen a bit, again she'll never get tired of looking at him, and how she can stupefy him.

"Can you let me finish first what I have to say?" He said pouting slightly. Tatsuki chuckled. She looks up in the early morning sky with a distant gaze.

"He'll never do anything that will make Rukia hate him. He needs her…

"So, do I." She knows he was staring at her with a crease on his forehead. She wanted to tell him to stop chasing after Rukia but she knows she doesn't have any rights.

"I know, you love her so much…" He fidgeted on his sit telling her to stop being so blunt.

"Don't say that casually on public. People we know might hear us!" He whispered. Tatsuki shakes her head and chuckled.

"Chicken!" She utter with a grin. Renji's scowl deepens. "You two will look great for each other." She state coolly. Renji immediately recovered from his sober shape like a kid given a chocolate ice cream after he drops his first.

"Really?" He asked full of energy.

"Yeah, yeah… you two will look great." She said with a gentle look in her eyes. "You are a very simple minded person." She thought. "Yet… sweet." A sparkling smile emerges from his face. Tatsuki can't help but feel honored at least she can make him smile innocently. Renji was about to rant again about Rukia when they heard Orihime's voice calling them.

"Abarai-kun! Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime called. Tatsuki face palm.

"So, this is what they've been up to this early in the morning."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Orihime came from Kurosaki's apartment to check on him." Tatsuki's eyebrow twitched.

"Why would she do that?" She asked.

"To make sure that there is nothing we should worry about the two of them." Renji said. Tatsuki jaw's almost drop. "Are they serious?"

"So Hime-chan, how's your trip to Kurosaki's apartment?" He eagerly asked. Orihime take the sit opposite to Renji.

"Abarai-kun, I don't know what to feel." She said rather sad. This caught both Tatsuki and Renji's attention. "Rukia slept with him." She blurted. Renji and Tatsuki was shock beyond belief. Orihime look at them and realize her mistakes in using words. "Oh, no I mean Rukia sleep in his apartment not what you are thinking…hehehehe." She explained scratching the back of her head. Renji release his breathe he didn't know he was holding. Tatsuki sweat drop.

"Don't joke like that Orihime." Renji said still uncomfortable. "It's not funny and there is no way Rukia will sleep with that idot. She doesn't love him!"

"Gomen Abarai-kun and yes there's no way Kurosaki-kun will do that too." The two agreed. Tatsuki was just silent, observing her friends talking about her other friends. She wonders how long they are going to chase after those two and she also wonders how long those two will realize their own affection for each other. If that might happened I hope everybody will be able to accept and give for the sake of everyone's happiness.

"She was just taking care of Kurosaki-kun's hangover." Orihime assumed.

"Yeah, because Rukia was a very caring person especially to her friends." Renji agreed.

"And Kurosaki-kun was a gentleman. He'll not do that unless he loves the girl." They both agree again. Tatsuki sigh for both of her friends. How long will this merry-go-round end?

"I will never hand Rukia to other guys." Renji said all of a sudden. This caught Tatsuki's serious attention. She doesn't like his tone of voice. Orihime caught her breath.

"She's mine; we are destined for each other. I know that from the start." He looks at Orihime. "You too Hime-chan, don't give up on Ichigo. You have to do everything to win him." Orihime saw determination and unexplainable emotions in his eyes but she agreed.

"Hai, Abarai-kun I'll do everything to make Ichigo mine!" She said full of energy.

"But what if they already like someone else?" Tatsuki asked without hesitations. Silence engulfs them for a while. She saw Renji's face darken and Orihime eyes is promising tears to fall.

"No way! Rukia will tell me if she had someone she liked." He abruptly disagreed. Tatsuki saw something in his gaze that made her raise both of her hands in surrender.

"Alright, I get it." She said with a strained smile. "For now, I'll both take care of you…" She thought.

**Thank you for reading…  
**


End file.
